This invention relates generally to tongs, and more particularly an improved tongs characterized by amplification of relative motion of work gripping elements, whereby the user need move hand grippable members only a relatively small amount in order to effect tong grasping of large work, such as a log for a fireplace. Ease of use is thereby facilitated.
There is need for tongs of the type referred to above. Prior tongs typically would open or close together only by angular amounts equal to relative angular displacements of hand gripped members, whereby an undesirably great angle was required to open the work gripping ends of the tongs for grasping larger logs or work pieces. Both hands of the user were typically required to open the tongs arms to grasp such wood pieces, since the metal loop spring connecting the tongs arms had to be "opened" (or closed) to a relatively large degree. Inconvenient hand grip lengths were also associated with such prior tongs.